moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Salley Stonebinder
Appearance This young woman is moderate in height with long, runner's legs, thin hips, a tiny waste and a barely-there chest. Her neck is long, her chin sharp, and her cheekbones high and prominent. Her smile is easy to come to her pink lips, and her eyes--almond shaped and brown like an old bronze coin--show an inner, natural warmth. Despite the smiles and welcoming attitude, she does seem to be always alert to her surroundings. This scout often keeps her blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Although the armor and bow seem worn and handed down, it does appear well used and expertly maintained. There's nothing heroic about this woman, nothing that makes her stand out, and she seems rather pleased with that fact. The ever present dog by her side is a well muscled war hound. Her coat is glossy red/brown and her collar jingles with a few army medals as she walks. But this dog has a presence about her of playful mirth behind the hard, military exterior. Her black eyes are bright and alert, looking for the next way to tease her mistress. =Personality= Vibrant and energetic, Salley is often putting her hands into something big then dances in and out of it until she finds the right spot to intervene. She loves to laugh and smile and get people together so no one is alone, whether it's political, romantic, alliances or friendships. However, when she takes on too much she can have a short temper to those that aren't her closest of friends. Salley is also known to be humorously oblivious sometimes to where she's physically clumsy as well; a complete opposite to when she's par with the rest of her colleagues, leading a troup into battle or taking on a dangerous mission. Her philosophy and drive for pacifism has brought her many frowns on war councils, She often goes out of her way to find allies that the councils ignore, befriending members of enemy groups in hopes of finding some way to forge peace. Sometimes with successes, but other times have brought her into harm's way. =History= Westfall and the Husks Twenty two years ago a small child was left on the doorstep of a famer's house. The Miller's farm was not an orphanage but it was the closest thing to it in the northwest region of Westfall. They named the girl Molly and took her in with the other abandoned children of the poor lands. Salvation at a Price text Deathwing's Destruction =Military Life= Early Recruit After the death of her neightborhood in Stormwind due to Deathwing's visit, and the loss of her husband, Salley couldn't afford to fall back to the slums where one of the Husks may likely have migrated into. So, taking up the totem of William's drive for Knighthood she enlisted into the army at the age of 19. Besides, no one from the Husks would dream of recruiting into the Stormwind Army, what better place to hide her face? She took to military life quickly, knowning she had to keep herself part of a crowd she did all she could to blend in and be nothing more than a recruit. But her commanding officer saw her potential and mistook her drive t hide as loyalty. Therefore, when she was out of bootcamp he sent her off to The First Regiement as an archer. The First Regiment The fear of the Husks faded away quickly as Salley dove head first into the military. She quickly went from a nobody to a somebody in only months. She even had to ask Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair to demote her once for her fear of being promoted too quickly and unable to handle to workload. But it wasn't long before Recruit raised to Sergeant leading men into battles, running campaigns and training new recruits. Soon she found herself taking prominant spots in war councils and often stepping in for the Lord-Marshal when he wasn't able to make a meeting. Love and War Spending hours upon hours alone with Maxen Montclair discussing stratigies and recruitment processes that it wasn't much a surprise to either of them to realize they had a connection. Despite their age gap, love slowly but surely bloomed between the two in their adoration and committment to Stormwind and her army. Maxen quietly courted Salley for a long time, both very careful not to mix their work with their feelings. Salley continued to work diligently for any promotions upon herself, and Maxen refused them all the more to be sure it was a right fit to the army. Eventually, Maxen and Salley came public to their relationship only after he proposed. They were married soon after she left the military ranks to work as a civilian consultant. Salley was accompanied by Tesserra Wylde and Caridis Delythie and given away by Sir Tiral Arentis. Maxen was attended to by Sir Ismond Ladere. Duchess Salley Montclair of Westridge did not last long, however. It soon came apparent that the marriage was based on their works more than their mutual love. When Salley returned from a short visit to Westridge to oversee the harvest she filed for divoce only a few months after their marriage. One month later she left the service of the army completely. =The Grey= =Priesthood= =Political Life= =Love Life= Category:Characters